<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scenes From A Romantic Comedy by OnMyShore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168188">Scenes From A Romantic Comedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnMyShore/pseuds/OnMyShore'>OnMyShore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Ted/Alexis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnMyShore/pseuds/OnMyShore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This morning, he was a person who had never said “I love you” to his boyfriend. He’ll be going to bed as someone who has - hopefully, not by himself.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scenes From A Romantic Comedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick little scene that popped into my head while I was trying to get some actual work done. Unbetaed as hell. Apologies for all the dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Love is in the air,” David proclaims, pushing the Apothecary door shut behind him with a flourish.</p><p>“You pronounced ‘pheromones’ wrong,” Patrick says as he accepts the tea that David had run back to the cafe to procure for him.</p><p>“That too.” David waves a hand in the air. “But in this case, I actually do mean love. And I don’t just mean in here.”</p><p>The words manage to catch David by surprise. This morning, he was a person who had never said “I love you” to his boyfriend. He’ll be going to bed as someone who has - hopefully, not by himself. </p><p>“You mean someone’s stealing our thunder?” Patrick raises his eyebrows as he takes a sip, making an appreciative noise as he glances down at the cup because David knows <em> exactly </em> how his boyfriend takes his tea, thank you very much.</p><p>“Not just <em> anyone. </em> ” David leans in closer like he’s about to divulge a great secret and Patrick meets him halfway, lending an air of conspiracy to the conversation. “ <em> Alexis</em>.”</p><p>“Oh <em> really </em>?” Patrick matches David’s tone, corners of his mouth turning upward as he plays along, and it makes David feel breathless and giddy all over again, but he pulls himself together because he has news and it must be shared.</p><p>“<em>Y</em><em>es. </em> When I left, she and Ted were swapping spit in the middle of the Cafe, surrounded by a roomful of singles, which is actually kind of insensitive if you stop to think about it.”</p><p>Patrick looks surprised. “Ted? As in Ted Mullens? Veterinarian Ted?”</p><p>“Ted as in ‘the Ted that Alexis has been in love with basically forever, or at least as long as you’ve known her anyway,’ that Ted, yes.”</p><p>Patrick’s eyebrows knit together in what could be concern or confusion, neither of which are the reaction that David had been going for if he’s being perfectly honest. “I thought Ted was dating Heather Warner?”</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>“Wow.” Patrick takes another sip of his tea. “When did they break up?”</p><p>“Like an hour ago, from the sound of it.” David leans a hip against the table, giving him an excuse to crowd that much further into Patrick’s personal space. “There was a big dramatic declaration of feelings, and then a lot of making out while the whole room cheered. Honestly, Julia Roberts could never.”</p><p>“Don’t let Julia hear you say that.”</p><p>“Oh my God, she would never forgive me.”</p><p>Patrick laughs. “I can’t tell if we’re joking or if you actually know Julia Roberts.”</p><p>“Trust me, if I did you would have heard about it by now.”</p><p>David has been in the store approximately three minutes and he hasn’t kissed his boyfriend once, and frankly, that is unacceptable. He waits until Patrick finishes taking another sip before taking his face in his hands and pressing their lips together, sighing into the kiss like it’s the first breath he’s taken all day. Patrick follows him when he tries to pull back, chasing David’s mouth with his, and David lets himself get caught, because it turns out kissing only gets better when the person you’re kissing loves you back.</p><p>Patrick finally pulls back himself, much to David’s disappointment. “So I don’t want to step on Alexis’s moment or anything…”</p><p>“Oh no, by all means,” David assures him.</p><p>“But you don’t think this is going to affect our business relationship with Warner Farms, do you?”</p><p>David hadn’t actually thought about it, but now he makes a face. Leave it to Alexis to ruin a very lucrative business deal with her fucking <em> love life </em>. “Oh God. Hopefully not? I should have never told Heather she was my sister, I should have just let her think she was my intern.”</p><p>Patrick laughs. “You told Heather Warner that Alexis was an intern? Why?”</p><p>“Because it was funny?” David rolls his eyes. “Ugh. Well. Hopefully this doesn’t complicate things. Maybe we can...I don’t know. Does Hallmark make a ‘sorry my sister stole your boyfriend’ card?” Because honestly, this wouldn’t be the first time he’s needed it.</p><p>“Doubtful.” Patrick shrugs. “Plan B: How about if we just <em> never </em> bring it up and hope that it blows over?”</p><p>“Yes.” David nods vigorously. “Yes, I think that is a very good plan. We should do that.”</p><p>“There’s a reason I put ‘creative problem solving’ on my resume.”</p><p>“Which I would know, if I had ever looked at it.”</p><p>“Hearing that makes me glad I went to the trouble of bringing you a copy in the first place.”</p><p>“You clearly knew more than me, that was enough as far as I was concerned.” David raises an eyebrow. “And anyway, we both know you were just looking for any excuse to come by and spend time with me.”</p><p>“Was that what I was doing?” Patrick hides a smile with another sip of his tea.</p><p>“Oh yes. I have it on good authority that you thought I was pretty irresistible.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm, and whose authority was that?”</p><p>“Stevie’s.”</p><p>The answer startles a laugh out of Patrick, and David grins in return, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek before heading into the back to restock the massage oils and candles that sold while he was across the street.</p><p>“How’d you know that Heather and Ted broke up?” Patrick calls back to him as David emerges from the back, balancing the box on his hip so he can pull the curtain closed because Patrick never, ever remembers to do it.</p><p>“Oh, Ted and I had a little heart to heart when I dropped off the dog sweaters.” David says it like it’s no big deal, like he’s the kind of person who has a little <em> heart to heart </em> on a regular basis. “I think he just had some things he had to work out, you know? Just to get it off his chest. And I happen to be a very good listener.”</p><p>“I’ve always said that about you.” Patrick gives him a solemn nod, and David wishes he was the kind of person who was annoyed by Patrick’s teasing instead of being endlessly charmed by it like a crazy person.</p><p>“<em> Anyway. </em>” David plunks the box down between them on the table, and they both start pulling out bottles. “We had a very nice chat, actually, that was ruined when I accidentally ate a dog treat.”</p><p>Patrick glances up, face caught somewhere between <em> confused </em> and <em> appalled</em>. “Was that right before you came back here and kissed me on the mouth?”</p><p>It was, and David hadn’t really been thinking about it at the time but maybe a couple of mints might have been a good idea in retrospect. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”</p><p>“Well, had I but known.”</p><p>“Okay.” David rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry my dog breath ruined our big moment.”</p><p>Patrick's face goes all soft around the edges. “I didn’t say that.”</p><p>David can tell his face has gone equally soft and he breathes out a quiet, “Oh.”</p><p>“Not that I would make a habit out of it or anything,” Patrick continues, going back to the box like he didn’t just turn David inside out for the hundredth time just that <em> day </em>.</p><p>David shakes his head a little, like it’ll help him get his bearings. “I’ll have you know, it was that talk that led to Ted going over to the Cafe and telling Alexis that he loved her too, so that’s my good deed for the day.”</p><p>“Doing a little matchmaking for your sister?”</p><p>“Disgusting. No.” David shakes his head. “I just don’t see the point in two people pining over each other when they could just get together and be happy.”</p><p>Patrick chuckles. “We wouldn’t know anything about that, though, would we?”</p><p>David groans. “God, we were bad. I felt like I was living in an episode of <em> Dawson’s Creek</em>, and it was <em> much </em> less cute in real life.”</p><p>“I’ve never watched it, but I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>“Oh my God, we’re going to fix that immediately,” David exclaims, even though he’s already pretty sure it’s not going to hold up like he wants it to. That’s okay; it doesn’t have to be good for David to tease Patrick about the inevitable crush he’s going to have on Joshua Jackson.</p><p>The box they were unpacking is empty, and Patrick offers to break it down and take it outside to the recycling bin while David finishes arranging the products to his exact specifications. As he turns to leave, David grabs his elbow and spins him around, pulling him in close for another kiss in a move worthy of any Julia Roberts movie, and he would tell her that right to her fucking face if he could. Patrick looks slightly dazed when he pulls back, and David takes advantage of the moment to say, “I love you” for the second time that day.</p><p>Patrick’s smile could power the entire town. “I love you, too.”</p><p>The moment is interrupted by the bell above the door, another chatty group of ladies laughing as they enter. Behind them, David can see that people are starting to leave the Cafe in a steady stream, whatever game they’d been playing apparently over now. That was probably the last private moment they’re going to have until they close for the day.</p><p>Patrick gives him a little nudge toward the customers, winking as he turns to bring the box out back, and David takes a quick breath to compose himself before turning around and asking if anyone needs any help. He’s pretty sure he’ll be restocking their Singles Week products a few more times before they’re done for the day. Maybe he can convince Patrick to go out to dinner with him to celebrate a good day’s sales. If nothing else, he can probably talk him into damaging out a bottle of wine. Maybe a bottle of massage oil too, if there’s anything left at the end of the day. They can jam a chair under the door at Ray’s if they need to.</p><p>He stands by his original statement. Love is in the air, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Hey Brain, when do you think we're going to finish any of the open projects I've got going right now?<br/>Brain: *rips another page of pointless fluffy bullshit out of the typewriter* Never, probably.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>